


Call on the Fool

by jibrailis



Category: Ran (1985)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibrailis/pseuds/jibrailis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hidetora gets jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call on the Fool

The boy is supposed to be singing for Hidetora's court but his eyes keep drifting tea-leaf like towards Saburo. He thinks that no one notices but Hidetora didn't get to be Great Lord by being stupid. The boy is sixteen and should by all accounts be considered a man, but men come into age on the battlefield and Kyoami has never picked up a katana in his life. His hands are soft and white as he strums the biwa, which was a gift to Hidetora from a vassal, and is painted with floral imprints from stem to curved belly.

The boy is sixteen. He is not as talented as he will be one day. His voice has yet to gain the maturity of the last court musician. Koichi grins his gape-toothed grin. He whispers in Hidetora's ear, "Give him to me. What a wonderful fool he will make, eh, dono?"

Hidetora smiles. "His father will never forgive me," he says. "Making his son my fool. Ha!"

Koichi simply smiles. "I'm patient. I will wait."

When Kyoami finishes singing, his eyes sneak a glance at Saburo, who is sitting by his father nodding off. Saburo has never had an appreciation for music, which is a shame, because Hidetora knows that no war is complete without it.

Kyoami bows. "Dono," he says.

Hidetora waves the next performance in, and Kyoami retreats to the side of the hall where he continues to glance at Saburo. His eyes are bold and filled with longing. Hidetora usually sees women look that way at Saburo, who is not his handsomest son but who is strong and firm in resolve. To see Kyoami of the gangly limbs and untrained voice look at Saburo that way is slightly startling.

When the music is finished and the court retires, Hidetora calls for Kyoami to help wash his back. Kyoami's eyes flash at the request. He thinks it is below him, but that is the role a fatherless son in court must accept. Kyoami has been running underfoot since he was five years old, and Hidetora finds him useful if silly at times.

Perhaps Koichi is onto something.

As Kyoami squeezes water down Hidetora's back, Hidetora says, "What do you think of my third son?"

Kyoami fumbles. "Saburo-sama?" he says. "I think very highly of him."

"Of course you do," Hidetora snorts. "Is that all?"

"I don't know what you mean, dono." Kyoami isn't very good at lying, though a mischievous tone is creeping into his voice. "Perhaps you are going senile." He hesitates slightly when he says the last bit, unsure if he will be punished, but Kyoami is bold yet. He has served Hidetora for too long not to take the occasional liberty.

"He will be married soon," Hidetora says.

"Oh?" Kyoami asks.

"After that, he may take as many concubines as he wishes," Hidetora says. He watches Kyoami and Kyoami flashes him a grin. It's youthful and entirely reminiscent of his father, who was the head of Hidetora's household. Hidetora feels a sudden uneasy sensation. Kyoami's hands are not warrior's hands but they are gentle on his back. Hidetora thinks of the many times he has felt them before. Then he thinks of Kyoami with Saboru, entwined on a tatami mat or drinking tea together in the fields. Kyoami would grin just like that, he thinks.

"Saboru is only a third son," Hidetora says gruffly.

"All the better," Kyoami remarks. "Third sons are no trouble."

"You are trouble," Hidetora grumbles.

Kyoami squeezes more water down Hidetora's back. He puts his hands on Hidetora's roughened skin and Hidetora feels old.

"Enough," he says, pushing Kyoami aside. He rises from the bath and thinks about how there was a time when he looked just like Saboru, when impressionable boys followed him love-sick through the halls.

"Will you make a song for him?" he asks.

"For who?"

"Saboru," Hidetora snaps.

"Why would I make a song for Saboru-sama?" Kyoami asks. "He is not the Great Lord. I wouldn't waste my time on anyone else."

"Waste your time? I saved you from poverty, boy," Hidetora says but he reaches out a hand and, with the arm that has burned castles and slaughtered enemies, pulls Kyoami to him. Kyoami makes a little squeak as his robes get wet, but Hidetora's mouth is gentle on his.

"You smell like old fish," Hidetora says afterwards.

"You smell like dirty water," Kyoami says.

"Whose fault is that?" Hidetora replies but he smiles a little as he bears a laughing Kyoami down to the ground.


End file.
